The Merge: Harry Potter and Percy Jackson
by BaneOfOriginals
Summary: When Harry tries to apparate for the first time, something goes wrong, and he finds himself in another world, with other myths. His soul is combined with Percy Jackson's, so what happens when they share the same body? With another war rolling around, they
1. The Merge

**Harry POV**

I was getting really excited. In just two days time I would be able to take my apparition test. Currently I was sitting in bed, looking out at the moon, because as many changes I've had in my life, the moon was always a constant companion. With that final thought my eyes shut, and darkness overtook me.

I had one of the strangest dreams in my life, being in the point of view of a muscular looking 15-16 year old sword fighting with a blond haired male that looked about 20-22. The blonde boy had a white scar running down his face. He also had eyes that looked like molten gold. Then without warning the molten gold changed to a bright blue, and the boy gasped.

"He's changing. Help. He's . . . he's almost ready. He won't need my body anymore. Please-"

"NO!" Another voice bellowed from the same body. The eyes changed back to the molten gold, and he looked around for his sword, but it was in the hearth, glowing among the coals.

He stumbled toward it. The boy tried to stop him, but he pushed him out of the way with such force that he landed next to a blonde girl with grey eyes and cracked his head on the base of a giant throne."The knife, Percy," The girl muttered. Ah, so in this dream my name is Percy. Her breath was shallow. "Hero . . . cursed blade . . ."Huh? What is a cursed blade, and whose knife is it? And, what about a hero?

The blonde boy turned and collapsed, clutching his ruined hands. "Please, Percy . . ."

I struggled to my feet. I moved toward him with the knife. I should kill him. That was the plan.

The boy seemed to know what I was thinking. He moistened his lips. "You can't . . . can't do it yourself. He'll break my control. He'll defend himself. Only my hand. I know where. I can . . . can keep him controlled."

"Please," Luke groaned. "No time."

The line from the great prophecy echoed in my head: A hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap. My whole world tipped upside down, and I gave the knife to Luke.

Grover yelped. "Percy? Are you . . . um . . ." Crazy. Insane. Off my rocker. Probably.  
But I watched as the boy grasped the hilt.  
I stood before him-defenseless.

He unlatched the side straps of his armor, exposing a small bit of his skin just under his left arm, a place that would be very hard to hit. With difficulty, he stabbed himself.

It wasn't a deep cut, but the boy howled. His eyes glowed like lava. The throne room shook, throwing me off my feet. An aura of energy surrounded the boy, growing brighter and brighter. I shut my eyes and felt a force like a nuclear explosion blister my skin and crack my lips.

It was silent for a long time.

When I opened my eyes, I saw the boy sprawled at the hearth. On the floor around him was a blackened circle of ash. The hearth, now glowed like a blacksmith's furnace.

The boy's left side was bloody. His eyes were open-blue eyes, the way they used to be. His breath was a deep rattle.

"Good . . . blade," he croaked.

I knelt next to him. Annabeth limped over with Grover's support. They both had tears in their eyes.

The boy gazed at Annabeth. "You knew. I almost killed you, but you knew . . ."

"Shhh." Her voice trembled. "You were a hero at the end, Luke. You'll go to Elysium."

Ah, so this boys name was Luke..

He shook his head weakly. "Think . . . rebirth. Try for three times. Isles of the Blest."

Annabeth sniffled. "You always pushed yourself too hard." He held up his charred hand. Annabeth touched his fingertips.

"Did you . . ." Luke coughed and his lips glistened red. "Did you love me?"

Annabeth wiped her tears away. "There was a time I thought . . . well, I thought . . ." She looked at me, like she was drinking in the fact that I was still here. And I realized I was doing the same thing. The world was collapsing, and the only thing that really mattered to me was that she was alive.

"You were like a brother to me, Luke," she said softly. "But I didn't love you."

He nodded, as if he'd expected it. He winced in pain. "We can get ambrosia," Grover said. "We can-"

"Grover," Luke gulped. "You're the bravest satyr I ever knew. But no. There's no healing. . . ." Another cough.

He gripped my sleeve, and I could feel the heat of his skin like a fire. "Ethan. Me. All the unclaimed. Don't let it . . . Don't let it happen again."

His eyes were angry, but pleading too. "I won't," I said. "I promise."  
Luke nodded, and his hand went slack.

Tall people- at least ten feet tall- arrived a few minutes later in their full war regalia, thundering into the throne room as if expecting a battle. What they found were Annabeth, Grover, and me standing over the body of a broken half-blood, in the dim warm light of the hearth.

"Percy," my father called, awe in his voice. "What . . . what is this?" I turned and faced the giant people.

"We need a shroud," I announced, my voice cracking. "A shroud for the son of Hermes."

With that I came back to the real world, and woke up gasping for breath. That dream seemed so real and vivid, It was kind of hard to convince myself that it wasn't real. The dream left me with so many questions. _Who's Percy, Luke, and the giant people? What's Elysium, Isles of the Blest?_ So many questions zoomed through my head.

Looking out of the window, I realized that it was early morning, so I leaned over to grab my glasses. I found them, sitting on a roll of parchment. I picked up the roll and read it silently.

_Mr. H. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that we have an open appointment today, so as soon as you wake up, come down to the ministry for your test on apparition._

_Minister of Magic,_

_Cornelius Fudge_

With that I quickly showered and put my robes on, and headed over to the office. As soon as I got there I was showed to the office, where I took a written test, after checking it, Fudge nodded in approval.

"Now for the physical test, Mr. Potter. You want to imagine where you are going then act like you are walking towards it"

And so, I started to imagine the lobby, I started walking to it, but before I could reach it, a lake and the boy from the dream appeared in front of it, and so I walked into it, and immediately I knew something was wrong.

For one when I looked down I was in The Boy From The Dream's body, and second I was kissing the blonde girl from the dream. I pulled back immediately, and the girl's eyes snapped open, then she looked at me with fearful eyes.

"Im sorry Seaweed Brain, I shouldn't have done-" before she could finish, an immense pain overtook my head and I could distinctly hear her yelling 'Percy', but I couldn't do anything, and finally, I passed out, letting the darkness ease the pain.

* * *

**So, good? Bad? Review and tell me! Also tell me if you want me to continue it, or leave it. Thanks!**

**-BaneOfOriginals**


	2. Explanations

Harry's POV

I awoke in a strange place with a lot of cots, and figured I was in an infirmary. Running a hand trough my hair, I got up, wincing when I felt the soreness of my muscles. Looking around, I found a random kid, with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"What's going on, and where in Merlin's pants am I?" I asked him

"Well, Percy, you're in the infirmary, you should know what that is, seeing how you've been in here enough times" chuckling he continued "As to what is going on, what I got from Annabeth, is that when you guys_ finally _admitted your feelings to one another, you guys kissed, then she said you pulled away and looked confused. After that you screamed in pain, clutching your head. Then you passed out, that was two days ago."

"Who are you? Also, I'm pretty sure I've never been here" I replied

He started chuckling nervously and said "Percy, it's me Will Solace, Apollo Cabin?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked

"Maybe you need a little more rest. I'll check up on you later." With that, Will Solace, left abruptly, leaving me shaken and confused.

'_Who in Merlin's beard is Apollo?_' I asked myself, so you can bet I was pretty shaken up when a voice replied in my head.

'_He's the god of the sun, one of the Olympians, and on another note WHAT THE HADES ARE YOU DOING IN MY BODY?_'

Wincing I replied '_Look, I don't know, one minute I was apparating, then the next I was in your body._'

'_What's apparating?_' the voice asked

'_It's a means of teleportation_' I replied

'_Can you do it now, so I can have my body back?_'

'_If I did, I think you would go with me, but my body has to still be back at Hogwarts_'

I heard snickers, then he replied '_What's hogwarts, a disease for pigs?_'

'_No, It's Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_'

'_Wizard?_'

'_Yeah, I'm a wizard, thats how I apparate_'

'_So do you, like, have a wand?_' Feeling in my back pocket, I confirmed that my wand did indeed come with me. I pulled it out and cast a Potronus.

I heard a gasp in my head '_So, you really are a wizard, what was that thing, you do really have a wand, can we eat yet?_'

The last one was pretty random, but when my- his- stomach growled I thought it would be a good idea to get some food in. I started to walk out the door, when suddenly I lost control of my body.

Percy's POV

I finally had control of my body again. The first thing I did was go to the dining pavilion and get some blue pancakes. In my head I heard laughing.

'_Blue? What's wrong with regular food?_'

'_Inside joke that dates back a few years_'

The second thing is go to find Annabeth. I found her at the beach, crying silently. This shocked me as she rarely ever cried. I went to sit down by her, but she was too busy crying to notice me, that is until I wrapped my arm around her shoulder, and squeezed gently in a reassuring way.

She nearly jumped out of her skin, pulling her knife out, and putting it under my chin threateningly. I raised my hands, and when she saw who it was she put the knife down.

"I should probably make myself known next time right?" I asked her.

Smirking she replied "Well, if I hadn't seen it was you I would've probably hurt you."

Then she got a look of panic on her face, and stood up and made to run, but I grabbed her waist to prevent it. Huffing she sat back down, but looked ready to run if needed.

"Why did you try to run Wise Girl?" I asked with a grin "I'm not that ugly am I?"

"Well," She began slowly "What do you remember from before you passed out?"

"I remember us talking, hugging, you kissing me- WAIT! You kissed me?"

She looked down and blushed, then as if steeling her nerves, she replied "Yes, Seaweed Brain, I did, and when you pulled away looking confused, it broke me. Then out of nowhere, you started screaming, clutching your head. I yelled your name a few times when Will came over and helped me get to the infirmary"

I smiled even though that last part troubled me a bit. "So, I'm guessing you like me too?"

She looked up with a pained look crossing her features. Her glorious agonizingly beautifully gorgeous features

'_Got a bit of a crush, have we?_' The voice in my head asked teasingly. I blushed and replied with '_Yes. Now if you take over my body and mess it up with her, I will make your death agonizingly slow, got it?!_' almost immediately the voice replied with '_Yeah, I got it, you don't have to threaten somebody in the same body as you._'

I tuned back into Annabeth just as she started speaking. "Look, Percy, I really like you, like a lot, so if you don't like me, just tell me, because I really don't think we can be friends after that"

"Of course I like you Annabeth, why would you think otherwise?"

"You got this confused look on your face, then you passed out."

"About that, can I ask you a question?"

"Well you just did, but ask away"

"Do you know anything about how to get someone else's soul out of your body?"

"I may have read up on it once, why?"

"Well that confused look, it wasn't me, it was this weird wizard dude that took over my body then, and he took it again when I woke up, then when we were walking to the doorway, I came back into control. He said he tried Apparating, and ended up in my body."

"I'll have to do some research, but, how do I know you're telling the truth?"

'_Do that cool wand deer thing with your wand again_' with that I was pushed to a corner and saw myself take a wand out of my back pocket, while I yelled 'Expecto Patronus' then I felt myself in my body again staring at the wand.

Upon seeing the stag, Annabeth backed up a little, but then charged Percy, and her lips met his in a searing kiss of passion and love.

* * *

**And chapter 2 is up! Read, review, and recycle. **

**Also, I forgot this last chapter, but None of the characters, themes, or anything for that matter, belong to me, they belong to Rick Riordan and JK Rowling. Furthermore, I DON'T OWN.**

**-BaneOfOriginals**


	3. More Explanations and Revelations

Percy's POV

My brain literally stopped for a minute. No thoughts ran trough my head, and I really wasn't sure if that was good or bad, so I just took the ball and ran with it. I started kissing back just as fiercely. We finally broke apart for air.

"Wow" was all I could say.

That stupid remark made Annabeth laugh at me, even if I could tell that's what she was thinking too. '_How do you know what she was thinking_' the voice asked and I accidentally replied out loud "Because I've known her for years, now stop talking, it gives me a headache" Just then I realized I actually did speak aloud and blushed bright red in embarrassment.

"Talking to yourself Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth asked me teasingly

"No, that weird wizard dude keeps talking to me in my head," I replied

'_You know that weird wizard dude has a name, right, Percy?_' The voice said '_Yeah, but you haven't told me your name so for now you're the weird wizard dude_' I replied back to the voice. '_Harry, my name is Harry Potter._' Oh, Harry, has a nice ring to it, I guess.

"His name's Harry, Harry Potter." I told her

"I've read about him! The boy who lived, right?" She asked me, which wasn't much use since I was confused by the whole "Boy who lived" thing.

'_I hate that name_' Harry grumbled, in my head. '_Why? What about it, why is it a name?_' I asked him back, and he said '_Ask her, she seems to know_.'

"What about a boy who lived?" I asked her curiously.

"Well, in the books, there is an evil wizard, named Voldemort. When Harry was just a one year old, Voldemort broke into his house. He first killed Harry's father on his way to Harry. Next he found Harry, but Harry's mother stood in his way to protect Harry. He killed her too. When he got to Harry, though, Voldemort cast the killing curse, but people say it just bounced off of Harry and hit Voldemort, taking away his powers. Of course, many years later, he came back and he and Harry, just like you and Kronos, had a duel to the death type thing. He's basically their equivalent of Kronos." she finally finished

'_Dude you lived when a dark wizard tried to kill you? I guess we're more alike than I thought_' I told him in my head '_What do you mean, and my life turned into a nightmare, when I was young due to a prophecy, do you have any idea how hard it is to fight against your death when it's all in a prophecy?_' Oh, the irony. '_Actually yes, I had a prophecy predicting my death on my sixteenth birthday, some birthday present_.' He was silent for awhile then said something that shocked me. '_You're the kid from the dream, so was Luke Kronos?_' I thought about it, '_Yes, but in the end he was the hero, not me. He's the one who gave up his life to defeat Kronos_'

"So he had a prophecy that he would die too?" I asked

"Yes, but in the prophecy it said he would be the chosen one to defeat the dark wizard, that's why Voldemort tried to kill him as a child. He was the one to defeat the dark wizard."

"Well, I guess we are more alike than I thought earlier, but I already told him that, in my head. Hey, I see dad." I said pointing into the lake.

"Tell him about your little problem, he may be able to help. But, don't tell anyone else, unless you trust them completely, it would be bad if you died, not only because you would die, but because I am pretty sure that Harry would die with you." with that she turned around and left.

"Percy, my son, how are you?" asked dad, as soon as he got to me.

"Not so great, would you happen to know anything about getting someone else's soul out of my body? Painlessly if possible."

"No, if I did use what I am thinking of it would kill both of you. I can't have my favorite son dying shortly after the war that he was supposed to die in, but didn't, can I?"

"No, but it would be good to get this wizard out of me. Hey, dad, can you call Hecate here, to see if she knows anything? She is the goddess of magic after all"

"Sure I will call her now, let's go in the cabin to use the fountain."

We walked to the fountain in the corner of the cabin made for Iris messaging. Dad flipped in a Drachma from the bottom of the fountain. "Iris, could you please show me Hecate of Olympus" He said in a very kind voice.

Hecate appeared on the screen working on potions out of very ancient looking books. She kept muttering about an apparition gone wrong. That was actually why we were here.

"Need to find out where Harry Potter is.." she said near a whisper.

"Actually that's why I called, I have Harry's soul in me, and I was wondering if you knew how to get it out." I said, and she whirled around really fast to face me

"Yes, yes, I was wondering where he went, and to answer the question he will only go when fate wills it so." She replied with a kind smile

"Is there something big coming, or something?" I asked with a slight hint of nervousness

"Very big, you will have to fight in a war against the primordial goddess of the earth, Gaia, and her giant children."

* * *

**Chapter 3 done, and I'll try to update every day but, no promises.**

**You know the drill, I don't own PJO or HP. Read and Review.**

**-BaneOfOriginals**


	4. Revelations and Start of Training

Harry's POV

"-Gaia and her giant children" Huh? Who's Gaia and how big are the giant children?

'_Gaia is the primordial goddess of the earth, and her giant children can range anywhere from 10 feet to 30 feet tall, hence the name Giants._' Percy told me in his- our- mind.

'_Makes sense for the giants, but what is a primordial goddess?_' I asked him back thoroughly confused. I mean, first the whole the-greek-gods-are-real-and-still-alive, then the I-led-an-army-against-Titans, and now this whole We-have-to-fight-another-war-except-this-one-will- likely-get-us-killed. I just defeated Voldy not long ago, and I really don't want another war. Especially a war that I know nothing about.

'_Well, I told you about the Titans, right?_' Percy asked. '_Yeah, you told me all about your tale of your valiant efforts, then about fighting the Titans, and Luke dying a hero. If that isn't enough, you got offered godhood, and denied it. I don't know many that would do that_.' I replied to his question.

'_Well, the Titans are bad guys right?_' He asked me after several seconds of staying silent. '_Yeah, it sounds like they're pretty bad guys to me_' I replied sarcastically. '_Well compared to Gaia, they are like playground bullies. Gaia is their mother, she was in the first pantheon of gods. The Primordials, they were terrible rulers, even worse than the Titans. When they ruled, Earth couldn't even hold stable life. That's why we have to win, because while they may not be great, the gods are the best we have._' Play ground bullies?! Who could make someone that powerful look so small?!

'_So we probably aren't going to survive?_' I asked nervously. '_Oh, no, we are surviving this and you are going back to your body so I can live the rest of my happy life with Annabeth._' He replied. '_How do you plan to do that, what if we switch in the middle of a battle or something, it will likely get us both killed_.' I ask nervously, hey, don't blame me for not wanting to die at 17. '_There's only one thing we can do right now_.' he told me seriously. '_Oh yeah, and what would that be? You seem to have everything figured out_.' I replied back in a somewhat snarky tone that I am not proud of. '_We need to train our asses off, to get where we can switch without trouble if needed, I need to train in your magic, and you need to train in my swordplay, and godly powers._' He replied almost so fast that I couldn't hear him, but we are in the same body so I did hear him.

'_Who starts training first?_' I asked confused. '_I will, since I don't need that much training, you just tell me what to do is that alright?_' He asked me with such care in his voice that I don't think I could've said no, so I said '_Yeah, Get the wand out. Good now, I'm going to teach you how to do a Patronus, that was that stag when that girl didn't believe you. Now, since we are different personalities, your Patronus will probably be different from my stag. You may not even be able to summon one this early. Now point the wand and yell, Expecto Patronum._'

The thing that happened next shocked me, it was so real looking. As soon as Percy shouted it and pointed the wand a very real looking pitch black pegasus came out of the end of it. Mine was a silver stag, so why would his be pitch black? I plan on asking sometime in the near future.

'_Good, now, do you have a small life form that doesn't mean much to anyone?_' I asked clearly impressed with his skill. '_Well, I can summon annoying fish, will it kill them?_' He asked. '_Well, yes, I am going to try to teach you the killing curse. Be very careful with it though, because if you don't point at the right thing, like, if you accidentally pointed at a person, they would die. I am the only person besides Voldy in my world that has ever survived it._' I replied with a touch of sadness.

'_You survived being killed, why are you sad about that?_' He asked me incredulously. '_Because in saving my life, my Mom and Dad died, that's why I am sad that I lived, because my mom gave her life to protect mine_.' I replied sadly. '_Oh, I did not know that, I am very sorry for bringing it up._' He said honestly. '_It is fine, lets get back to training_.' I said quickly.

After Percy got the fish, he said the killing curse while pointing the wand at the fish. Instead of dying painlessly, it blew apart, in huge chunks, leaving us spattered with fish guts, and fish blood. '_Alright, the painlessly part did_ not _work_' I said, because the fish was all over everything.

So we practiced on about 15 other fish before he got the painlessly part down. As soon as he did, the girl dropped by and saw this and thought it was me, so she slapped him. This made me laugh uncontrollably. Soon enough she was yelling at him.

"What the Hades, Harry?! You know Percy wouldn't like that! Why did you do that?!" She asked in rapid succession.

"Look, Wise Girl, it is me, I am Percy, they were annoying fish that dad asked me to get rid of, and I was practicing magic on them, Harry is teaching me." Percy told her softly.

"Wait, how can you do magic?" She asked Percy

"I honestly have no idea, but watch this!" After taking a couple steps back and pointing the wand at a thing that looked like a snake woman he yelled "Expecto Patronum!" After casting the Patronus charm, the pitch black pegasus flew out of the wand, and into the snake woman. She almost immediately turned into a gold powder that looked like a mix between sand and dust.

"How did you do that?!" Yelled the girl.

"Magic" Percy replied with the most goofy lopsided grin I had ever seen. After a couple demonstrations, Annabeth left, leaving us alone to practice some more. After about three or four hours, Percy had mastered the: Patronus charm, The Killing curse, Auguamenti charm, and the Stupefying spell.

After the training we went back to cabin number 3, the Poseidon cabin. When we got there, Percy said 'Okay, now we are going to work on the switching thing.' so we sat in lotus position, meditating. after about an hour and a half we could switch with a single thought.

Tired and exhausted we decided to go to bed. the second our head hit the pillow, we were asleep, and the sleep was filled with exploding fish, and a certain blonde girl that Percy was in love with.

* * *

_Review responses:_

_Blondie: Thanks, you're a good friend, and I like them too. Accept my friend request on Pottermore, Lol._

_Brenlin: I'm glad you like it, It's reviews like this that inspire me to push on!_

_God Of All: Thanks, I'm glad you like it! Also, keep reviewing like this, it inspires me!_

_Robert 32514: Im kind of excited to see where this ends up on here! Will people hate it or love it? I don't know and it's thrilling!_

* * *

**Thank you to everyone who has Read, reviewed, favorited, and followed! Keep it up, it inspires me to write more!**

**I don't own PJO or HP, RR and JKR does.**

**Untill next time, read, review, favorite, and follow.**

**-BaneOfOriginals**


	5. End of Training for Percy

Percy's POV

As soon as I woke up I went to the beach. When I got there I saw Annabeth sitting and staring out at the ocean. So being the completely grown up son of Poseidon I am, I snuck up and poked her in the ribs, causing her to jump and glare at me, which caused a shiver to go down my spine. After about two seconds of that she smiled. Did I tell you I love her smile? No? Well I do.

"What are you thinking about, Wise Girl?" I ask because she looks seriously deep in thought and a little annoyed that I interrupted.

"Well, what if we're on talking about something personal? Will Harry hear what we were talking about?" She asked, out of nowhere, might I add. '_I definitely know what you guys talk about. '_**_Do you want to make out Wise girl?_**_' 'I would love to Percy!_' He said in different voices, the first was his, the second was a terrible impersonation of mine, and the third, well, it was an impression of Annabeth, even worse than mine.

"Yes, he can, and for the love of the gods, shut up Harry!" I yelled at him- myself..

"Giving you problems again?" Annabeth asked in a soft worried voice, that totally did _not _fit Annabeth!

"Nah, just making stupid jokes, and odd impersonations of us, and not helping at all!" I yelled to him.

'_What, you want me to help you make out with your girl friend? No way in Merlin's beard is that happening, it would just be weird, now, ask your girl friend to step aside so we can train to stop the end of the world from coming from your crazy great-grandma!_' At the last part, yes sadly I admit it. It got me laughing really hard. Annabeth looked at me as if I was crazy. '_You _are_ crazy_' Harry reminded me. '_So, does that affect anything?_' I asked.

"Sorry, Annabeth, Harry says we need to train a little more in the magic department, then let him take over so he can at least be a fairly decent sword fighter." '_By the way, nobody knows about the switch except for a few, so if you make me look bad in sword fighting, I am _definitely_ taking my body back, so I can _not_ mess up my reputation that took a _really_ long time to get._' I told him through our mental thingy.

"Yeah, I was just thinking, but, be safe Percy!" She said and started to walk off.

"When am I not safe?" I shouted, and after she turned and glared at me, I followed up with a "Fine, I won't get hurt, on purpose, and I will be safe." She nodded, then I heard snickers '_Dude, you are _so_ whipped_' That made me blush a bright scarlet, so before it could progress I told him '_Yeah, yeah, now come on, we need to train_' That seemed to shut him up. '_Alright, first thing, point the want at a living thing, that is not important, and say '_Sectumsempra_' it should look like sword slashes._' After practicing on a couple fish I got this down almost perfectly, if not at least fairly well.

'_Alright this next on brings people back to consciousness by pointing at them and saying '_Rennervate_' It would work well in the war that we are no doubt going to get tangled up in._' Going into the infirmary, I made sure no one was looking, then pulled out the wand. "Rennervate" I said quietly while pointing to a camper that looked like he got hit in the forehead with the hilt of a sword. Almost at once, I put the wand away, and the kid blinked, then slowly got up. '_Congratulations, Percy, you are advancing fairly fast._'

After going back to the beach, Harry spoke in my mind once again. '_Find a statue, any statue. Go up to it, point your wand and say _'Piertotum Locomotor' _Then tell the statue what you want done._' After sneaking into the Arts and crafts building I found a ten foot tall marble statue of Ares. Oh, this will be fun. Pointing the wand at it, I said "Piertotum Locomotor" In quite a loud voice. After a second of glowing, the statue stepped off of it's platform and looked at me expectantly. Smirking, I said "Bow down, statue of Ares." It actually looked like Ares was battling the magic, but after a second of hesitation, the statue knelt down and put its head down. Still smirking I said "Get up on the pedestal and return to staying there." After a moment he stood up, walked to the pedestal and stepped back on.

'_Alright, you will probably need this constantly, It makes a wand into a flash light, to use it say_ 'Lumos' _and to shut it down say_ 'Nox' _got it? Lumos, then Nox._' He explained slowly. So, going back to the lake, I took out the wand and said "Lumos" The tip of the wand lit up a very bright, light blue, "Nox" I said, and just like that it was out. '_Very good, one more then my turn._'

'_This one will allow you to, instead of controlling statues, control actual people by command. How you say this one is point at someone, and say _'Imperio' _got that one? It is possible to break away or not even be affected by this curse, but for the most part it is pretty useful._' Sweet, now instead of the statue, I can get the actual Ares to bow down to me, Mwahahahaha. Uhh, forget I said anything about that. I quickly pointed at a random camper and said it, after it zoomed out of the wand, it hit the camper square in the chest, only then did I realize it was Malcolm, one of Annabeth's siblings. Oh, I am so going to love this. I walked up to him and started a recording on my iPod. I then said "Malcom, say that Percy Jackson is the smartest human being alive!" He got this glazed look in his eyes, then repeated it, much to my amusement, I then pressed the stop button on the recorder and said "Alright, Malcolm, carry on your day." It was then that Malcolm snapped out of it, and continued walking.

'Dude I love that last one!' I told Harry enthusiastically. 'People usually do, you now know two of the three unforgivable curses. The first one was the killing curse.'

I looked around realizing it was dark, then made my way to the dining pavilion. Upon getting there, I quickly got up, said my prayer to my father and Hecate, and sat down digging in. Hey! Don't blame me, I didn't get to eat this morning! Upon finishing I stumbled back to my cabin due to exhaustion and flopped down on the bed. Almost immediately, I was off to the land of Morpheus.

* * *

Review Response:

MaiaSaraye17: I plan on keeping it going! I put in the banter because that's how brothers act, and I personally believe they would make great brothers!

* * *

**Another chapter! I'm actually getting excited as to how this will play out.**

**You know the drill, Read, review, favorite, and follow. What is your opinion of Percy knowing two out of the three Unforgivable Curses? I swear, a little bit more training and then the story will take off! Also, thank you to everyone who has read this, it is up to 900 views!**

**Also, I do plan on this story playing out the whole Giant war, so it's probably going to be kinda long. Another question, would you rather me update everyday with 900-1300 word chapters, or every 3 or so days, with 5000 words? I would really like constructive criticism, and feel free to flame too, as long as it isn't stupid. It can only make me better, and that is the goal here.**

**I don't own PJO or HP, Rick Riordan and J.K. Rowling do.**

**Yours in writing,**

**-BaneOfOriginals**


	6. Start of Training for Harry

Harry's POV

We awoke at an odd hour... Percy woke up at five in the morning, so I could train in sword fighting. He actually became almost a master in magic, almost as skilled as I am in it. Today was the start of my training, considering he was done with his. Today, I had training with swords, then later on, training with his godly powers.

So, here I was awake at five in the morning, heading to the dining pavilion, so I could at least get a little bit of a breakfast. I sat down at cabin three's table, which is Poseidon. A nymph then cam out of the tree and asked me what I wanted. Looking around, I saw that a couple of people were here, so I ordered Percy's usual blue pancakes.

'_Get blue Cherry Coke, that's one of my main beverages in dinner, but for now, just stick with orange juice._' He told me. Alright, so blue pancakes for breakfast and blue cherry coke for dinner, Is there a meal where he does _not_ eat something blue? '_No. I love blue food, my mom came up with it to spite my step dad. That, and keeping her maiden name showed me where I got my rebellious streak._' He said, sounding very fond of his mom.

'_Can I meet your mom, she sounds like a very nice lady. Also, what's her name, and what happened to your step dad?_' I asked in rapid fire succession. '_Yeah, we can go when we finish training. She is a very nice lady, her name is Sally Jackson. Lastly, when I went on my first quest for Zeus' master bolt, I had a couple run ins with various different monsters. One of them, was Medusa. The gorgon that if you look into her eyes, you would turn into a stone statue. I think you get where this is going, but if you do not, my mom used the severed head of Medusa to make him into a statue._' He explained the last part out.

So, with that the nymph came back with the blue pancakes. I hesitantly cut a piece up and put it in my mouth. my eyes were soon half lidded in bliss. Now I know why Percy eats these, the blue pancakes were _amazing. _Too soon for my liking, I was done with my blue pancakes and orange juice.

We went down to the beach, and Percy told me to reach in my pocket. Reaching in, I pulled out a pen. A PEN! '_Uncap the pen for the gods sake!_' He yelled at me in my head. I do NOT want to admit this, but his tone actually scared me. Pulling the pen out of my pocket, I uncapped it, and after I blinked the pen was no longer a pen. In my hand was a three foot long bronze looking Greek sword. I blinked again and it was still there, so instead of focusing on that, I asked Percy what to do. He cursed, what sounded suspiciously like 'Erres es Korakkas.' which, I think this is Percy's ability, automatically translated in my head to 'Go to the crows'. It did not sound that bad, but I had a feeling it was much worse than it sounded.

He took over the body and walked up to the Athena cabin. I wasn't sure what he was doing, but when he knocked on the door, Malcolm answered, and asked what Percy wanted. "Is Annabeth in here, I need help training. Just tell her that, I think she would come." With that Malcolm walked off. A couple of minutes later he came back with Annabeth, looking very sleepy and very angry looking.

"What do you want Seaweed Brain, I was sleeping!" She said in very clear annoyance.

"Well I was wondering if you could help me train, you know, in light of the situation." He asked her nervously.

"Sure, let me get my armor, so we can go. Is this training for the new situation?" She asked nervously.

"New situation?" Malcolm asked. Crap, I forgot he was here.

"Just being prepared, and yes, it is for he new situation, let's go!" Percy said quickly

Malcolm gave us one last suspicious glance, then let Annabeth go without any more questions. Me, Percy, and Annabeth walked back down to the beach, where Percy gave me back control. As soon as we got there Annabeth pulled out a wicked looking knife. It scared me more than Merlin's saggy pants.

"Has Percy taught you how to get out riptide?" She asked while crouching in an offensive position. To answer her question, I pulled the pen out and uncapped it. In a mere second the three foot long bronze sword was in my hand. Wasting no time, she came forward and started slashing like a mad man. I was able to defend myself, because I did already have experience with the Sword of Gryffindor, killing the basilisk. Still, it was kind of hard to defend myself against her.

'_Annabeth can beat even me with her knife, if you can successfully pull off the disarming technique and make her use the backup sword strapped to her waist you would have more of a chance._' Percy said to me in my head. 'Thanks, but how do I do that?' I asked while parrying a wild slash from Annabeth's knife. '_Get the tip of your blade into the hilt of her knife then flick your wrist violently, causing the knife to fly out of her hand._' I tried this a few times, but she seemed to be immune to it. Finally, seeing an opening I tried again, and it actually worked! She got a look of shock on her face, while I put my sword under her throat and announced "Dead."

No matter how many more times I tried it that day, none seemed to work. Finally, at nightfall, she went back to her cabin to study, while I was drenched in sweat and panting heavily. 'Godly powers time' Percy reminded me. I groaned, I was so not looking forward to even more training after this tiring day.

We went out to the ocean. Percy told me to let my mind connect to the sea, and give it commands. After a couple hours it was midnight and I was exhausted. Percy complemented me, because I came pretty far in those hours.

Staggering back to the cabin for the second day in a row, I flopped on the bunk and dreamt of crazy knifes that were trying to stab and slash me.

* * *

Review Responses:

PJandLGequalsLove: Thank you, I'm glad you like it. I update every day, some days I update twice a day. Percy can do magic, because his soul is merged with Harry's and he's using his wand. Same goes for Harry and the godly powers.

MaiaSaraye17: I agree that he would not use them on his friends, like Malcolm, but he would definitely use them against Ares. I just thought it would be funny that Percy makes Malcolm say that.

* * *

** What do you think? Will Harry get the disarming maneuver down? Will they be to late to save the world from Gaia? Read, review, follow, and favorite!**

**Also, I think that Harry should have at least some experience with a sword. That's why I made him not die XD, against Annabeth, that's an impressive feat.**

**I don't own HP or PJO, I own my plot, as I have not seen one like this yet.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-BaneOfOriginals**


	7. End of Training and Kidnapping

Harry's POV

Waking up early sucks. It sucks even more when you have no control over it. Percy says we have to get up early until we get the training down, which according to Annabeth, is so not like Percy. She said Percy usually sleeps until noon when he can. Oh, how I wish he could. Staying up until midnight, practicing nonstop, only to wake up at five in the morning to do it again. It all sucks, but if we want to keep up this charade, then we will have to do it as much as it takes.

Walking into the dining pavilion, people gave me weird stares, like they did not expect me to even think of being up this early. Ignoring the stares, I walked to the table for cabin three, Poseidon's table. As soon as I sat down, the people went back to what they were doing, leaving me all alone with my glorious breakfast of blue pancakes and very good, fresh squeezed orange juice. Soon enough, we were heading to the Athena cabin to go get Annabeth, and afterward head down to the beach to do some more sword training.

Within minutes, we were standing outside and knocking on the door to the prestigious looking Athena cabin. After around thirty seconds of impatiently waiting, the door swung open, and Malcolm stood there looking at us in a very disbelieving manner. "Are you here at this ungodly hour of the morning to ask for Annabeth _again_?" Malcolm asked us, stressing out the again for longer than what was needed.

"Yes, I would like for Annabeth to help me in my training again, if you could be so kind as to go get her for me." I said in a polite tone that Malcolm looked slightly shocked by.

"Yeah, I will be so kind as to go get her, but if she wants to kick your ass for waking her up again, then, I'm not going to stop her." He replied in a bored sounding voice. That being said, he turned around and walked into the bunks. We waited for what seemed like forever with the ADOST as other people know as ADHD. I call it ADOST because when I try to explain it, it goes like this: "Attention Deficit- ohhh shiny thingy!" Ignore that last remark, ADHD acting up again. Finally, a very beautiful Annabeth came out in cut off jean shorts and a plain white tank top. '_Dude! Soo not cool. Get your own girlfriend!_' said Percy, as he could hear my thoughts. '_So, you want me to go out and get a girlfriend, while in the same body as you, when other people do not know about us merging souls? Do you know how many people would label you a cheater after that?_' That seemed to shut him up, because he did not say anything after.

"Shall we, my beautiful lady?" I asked holding my arm out for her to loop her arm through. She blushed a bright red and nodded, looping her arm through mine. Meanwhile, Percy was cussing up a storm in my head, yelling at me to let him take over, stop flirting with his girlfriend, and stop walking in the wrong direction. That last one, I didn't know where it came from. Arriving at the beach, I pulled out Riptide and immediately uncapped it and blocked a slash at the stomach, courtesy of Annabeth's knife. "Let Harry take over, Percy. We're supposed to be training him, remember?" she asked me looking clearly concentrated.

"What do you mean Annabeth, I have been in control for the whole of the morning." I replied with a smirk, at Annabeth's now blushing face. I took that simple moment of distraction to try the disarming maneuver that I have been trying so hard to get down. Soon, the tip of my blade was in the hilt of hers. when I flicked my wrist, the blade flew about 8 feet to the right, sinking hilt deep into the sand. Her head snapped up, and she gave me one of the most murderous glares I have ever seen in my life. That's saying a lot, considering in my short life, I have been glared at by numerous different people.

"Have you been in control the whole morning, Harry?" She asked with an icy tone. I simply nodded nervously, in fear of my life. "Then, you are the one who called me 'My beautiful lady?'" she asked me. I simply nodded again. "I'll give you a ten second head start. Ten" I started running only to be stopped by laughter. Looking back I saw Annabeth rolling on the ground laughing.

I said something intelligent like "Uhh whaa?" only causing her laughter to increase. After calming down, she said she was going back to her cabin early. Deciding to practice for a little more on my sweet water powers, I walked to the bank, where the surf comes in and rolls on your ankles. After about four in the afternoon, I stopped, body aching, drenched in sweat. I walked up to Travis Stoll and told him that I told Katie Gardner of his crush on her, then quickly let Percy take over.

Percy's POV

I regained my control in front of a blushing Travis glaring at me murderously. In a low threatening voice he asked "Why in the name of The Three Fates would you tell Katie I have a crush on her?"

"I didn't, I only said that to confirm my suspicions. You have been caught" I said running off. After eating dinner, I went back to my cabin, only to find the queen of the gods, Hera standing next to one of the beds. Bowing low I asked "Lady Hera, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"This has to be done Perseus. I'm sorry, I wish there were another way." Upon seeing my confused look she elaborated. "I have to switch you and the leader of the camp for roman demigods." I was shell shocked. Having a sad expression on her face she pointed her hand at me, palm facing outward, and started chanting. Pretty soon I felt drowsy, and I passed out. The last thing before I did pass out? Annabeth.

Annabeth's POV

Expecting Percy or Harry, I got up at five and went to the beach. No one was there. That's funny, that's usually where we train... Peeking my head into the cabin I saw something that made my heart drop. A note that said 'Percy will be back- Hera'. Walking out of the cabin I headed to the Big House with tears streaming down my face. Chiron had to know about this.

* * *

Review Responses:

G96 Saber: It isn't canon Harry, he is a bit OOC. Also, we'll see what happens later on in the story. You got your wish with a certain Stoll brother in this chapter!

MaiaSaraye17: Thanks, I'm glad you think so. Also, thank you for trying to encourage people to review!

* * *

**Another day, another update. Seriously though, do you guys like the speed I'm updating on this? I really think this is a good pace, I updated 3 times today, for those who didn't know. I thank everyone who read, reviewed, favorited, and followed! The end of that chapter didn't suck too bad, did it? Also, it was G96 Saber's Idea for the saying something funny, then handing the reigns over to Percy idea!**

**I don't own PJO or HP**

**Read, Review, Favorite, and Follow!**

**-BaneOfOriginals**


	8. The Journey

**Percy's POV**

I woke up in an unknown place. It looked like a mansion that had been halfway burned down. '_How did I get here?_' I thought. '_The queen of the gods was inside your cabin. She knocked you out and stole your memories. She said we were going to some Roman demigod camp. Play along, and act like a Roman. Your father is Poseidon, so say you are a son of Neptune. We are both in the same body, so if you want to switch out just tell me_.' A voice in my head replied. I was so shocked that it took a moment to reply. When I did though, I said some pretty colorful words. '_Who the Hades are you? Am I fricken crazy for Zeus' sake? Get the hell out of me!_' The voice on the other end just chuckled. '_I am Harry, Harry Potter. No, you are not crazy. Lastly, until the war with Gaia and the giants is over, I can not get into my own body._ _Quiet now, the wolf goddess is coming. Don't think anything to me, she communicates by thought._'

Wolf goddess? What the Hades- Oh... Wolf goddess is right. In to the mansion stalked a giant, ten foot, black wolf. '_Hello, pup, what would your name be?_' The wolf asked me in thought. I tried to remember, I really did, but the only name that came up was '_Harry Jackson_' Wait, that's not right '_No, Percy, Percy Jackson, yeah, that would be it. Who are you, and why are you a giant wolf?_' The wolf in question just chuckled. '_My name is Lupa, the mother of Rome. As to why I'm a giant wolf, your initiation is about to begin, but first tell me what you know of the Roman myths_.' The wolf, Lupa, said in my head again. '_Well, originally, there were primordial gods. Then came the reign of the Titans, Saturn was the Titan king. Due to a prophecy Saturn got, he ate his children. When he tried to eat baby Jupiter, his wife instead gave him a rock. Jupiter then went into hiding. He made a potion, for Saturn to regurgitate his brothers and sisters, Vesta, Juno, Ceres, Pluto, and Neptune. They then fought for control of the Earth, and after a long time, Saturn got cut up with his own scythe, and cast into the darkest parts of Tartarus_.' I said, Harry translating all the gods for me.

'_Good, now do you know how these stories affect real life?_' Lupa asked with a wolfish grin on her face. '_The Roman gods are still alive today. Percy Jackson, son of Neptune, at your service._' I replied with a small smile at the giant wolf's shocked expression. She soon regained her composure and transformed into a beautiful lady. She walked up to me and put a finger to my forehead. Suddenly, I felt more alert. I felt my senses heighten. When she pulled away, she said "Head west, you will find Camp Jupiter. You will know where to go." With that, she transformed back into a wolf and stalked off into the forest.

I walked a little bit, stumbling into a town. When I asked where we were he said "Sonoma Valley, California." Then, he looked at me like I was crazy. Suddenly, I heard the flapping of wings. Looking up, I saw these weird snake haired ladies, and the weirdest thing was, they were chasing him. He quickly ducked inside the nearest building he could find, the Napa Bargain Mart. After running around with the snake haired ladies in tow for about an hour, he quickly dove behind the bowling balls, when the snake haired ladies did not see him. When they were running by, he pushed the crate of bowling balls on top of them. They instantly exploded into golden dust. What he was not expecting was for them to reform right before his eyes. After he saw them start to reform, he took off sprinting. After about 4 miles of nonstop running, he saw a Martinez Police Cruiser, with no one in it. Normally, he would not steal. His mom taught him better than that. On the other hand, one car would not hurt, would it? Also, he was pretty sure that he needed it more than they did. This was life or death, steal or be killed. Okay, here goes nothing.

He got in the police cruiser and started it up. I was driving west, key words being I was, before the snake haired ladies jumped in front of the police cruiser. Slamming on the gas pedal, I hit both of them, causing golden dust to erupt everywhere. Not even looking back to see if they were reforming, I slowed down to the speed limit of 70, but was still going pretty fast, and making good time.

Soon enough, I had to stop to go to the bathroom. I pulled into the parking lot for Tilden Regional Park, in Orinda, California. I started walking to the bathroom. When I got there, I did my business quickly, afterwards washing my hand to the tune of the ABCs. When I walked out, I was immediately met with a claw to the face. The weird thing? The claw broke, and one of the snake haired ladies screeched in agony. After seeing that, I reached into my pocket and pulled out a ballpoint pen. On the side of this pen was Anaklusmos, written in Ancient Greek. Uncapping the pen, suddenly a 3 foot deadly celestial bronze sword was in its place. In all the havoc of his iron skin, the snake haired ladies forgot about him and nursed Euryale's- they called themselves the gorgons Euryale and Stheno- claw. Taking advantage of this, he quickly swung his sword toward both of their heads. Connecting with a sound like a _hiss, _they were both on the ground in golden dust, slowly swirling and reforming.

Taking that as my chance, I ran to the police cruiser, got in, and started it up, slamming on the gas. In no time at all, I found myself in San Francisco, with the senses in my head that Lady Lupa gave me all buzzing so hard, it kind of hurt. I suddenly hit this giant hill, stopping the police cruiser instantly. I shook my head of my dizziness, and I climbed up to the top of the hill. After a particularly long discussion with the gorgons, I saw my opening. A tray of cheese and wieners. Now, this may sound stupid, or not make sense to you, but a tray plus a hill equals me flying down the hill.

As quick as I could, I snatched the tray. I put the tay under my butt, and jumped. I zoomed down the hill at alarming speeds. I heard the voice in my head again '_What in Merlin's pants are you doing?!_' He asked in a frenzy. '_Saving both of our asses!_' I replied. Soon enough, I was at the bottom of the hill.

* * *

_Review responses!:_

_MaiaSaraye17: Lol, I tried that out loud to, it does sound better in your head.. I hope it is going to be good.. Percy won't get killed soon, possibly not the whole story._

_PJandLGequalsLove: Thank you, and, I hope it does get interesting! I thought so to, and here it is!_

_Anaklusmos14: I actually searched it to see if it was taken. Thank you, and I know. I'm hoping the chapters do get longer as I go on. Thank you for the advice, and I will!_

_G96 Saber: Harry had to have at least a little bit of experience! Yeah, I worked it in there just for you!_

* * *

**Another day, another chapter. Special thanks to Anaklusmos14 for giving me pointers, and inspiring me for this chapter! Read, review, favorite and follow! Have a nice day!**

**I don't own PJO or HP!**

**-BaneOfOriginals**


	9. Found A Goddess To Carry

Percy's POV

The thing about plummeting downhill at fifty miles an hour on a snack platter – if you realize it's a bad idea when you're halfway down, it's too late. Also, if you are like me and have a voice that's shouting profanities in your head, it gives you a headache- fast! '_What the hell are you doing? What the hell is wrong with you? You are going to get the both of us killed if you don't slow the hell down!_' was just some of the things that were being said by a certain wizard that did not like this idea at all.

Percy narrowly missed a tree, glanced off a boulder, and spun a three-sixty as he shot towards the highway. The stupid snack tray did not have power steering. '_Oh, no, you don't think it does?_' the stupid voice asked, once again. He ignored him.

He heard the gorgon sisters screaming and caught a glimpse of Euryale's coral-snake hair at the top of the hill, but he didn't have time to worry about it. The roof of the apartment building loomed below him like the prow of a battleship. Head-on collision in ten, nine, eight ...

He managed to swivel sideways to avoid breaking his legs on impact. The snack platter skittered across the roof and sailed through the air. The platter went one way. Percy went the other. '_We're dead. We are so dead_.' the voice kept repeating in his head. '_Shut up will you, I got this!_'

As he fell towards the highway, a horrible scenario flashed through his mind: his body smashing against an SUV's windshield, some annoyed commuter trying to push him off with the wipers. He could just imagine what someone would say, it would probably be pretty stupid, something like '_What the hell, sixteen-year-old kids falling from the sky! I'm late!' _Not much afterwards, the annoying voice said '_You are stupid enough to do that stupid stunt with the tray, why not add splattering on the pavement?_'

He prayed to every god out there that he would not die today. Miraculously, a gust of wind blew him to one side – just enough to miss the highway and crash into a clump of bushes. It wasn't a soft landing, but it was better than tarmac. Instantly he got up and started running again. He glanced up the hill the gorgons were kind of hard to miss. I mean, besides some weird people, who has bright and colorful hair, and a bright green Bargain Mart vest? They were running down the hill with speed and grace with their chicken feet. It would be approximately five minutes before he was gorgon food.

He glanced east. Just as he'd figured, a hundred yards uphill the highway cut through the base of the cliff. Two tunnel entrances, one for each direction of traffic, stared down at him like eye sockets of a giant skull. In the middle, where the nose would have been, a cement wall jutted from the hillside, with a metal door like the entrance to a bunker. It might have been a maintenance tunnel. That's probably what mortals thought, if they noticed the door at all. But they couldn't see through the Mist. Percy knew the door was more than that. '_Well no, it is not much more than just a maintenance tunnel._' He said sarcastically, before he followed it up with a '_Of course it is the entrance to Camp Jupiter!_' He ignored the comments. When he looked up, he saw two kids in armor flanked around the entrance. They wore a bizarre mix of plumed Roman helmets, breastplates, scabbards, blue jeans, and purple shirts.

Percy knew this must be the entrance to the camp, if it was being guarded by people in armor. 'Wow, so perceptive' the voice sarcastically muttered. 'You know, this would be a lot easier if you would just shut the hell up!' I snapped at him. My internal radar was beeping like crazy, it was actually getting annoying. His instincts said that if he made it in those doors, he would be safe for the first time since the staying with Lupa and her pack. Although, there was a small part of him that wanted to head west to the ocean. He knew that if he went there he would be in his territory. This place _wasn't_ his territory.

"You are right of course" said a feminine voice next to him. He jumped, thinking that Stheno, the more friendly gorgon, had snuck up on him again. Looking over, he saw an old lady sitting in the bushes that was even more repulsive than Stheno or Euryale. She looked like one of those seventy's hippies, that had been kicked to the curb of the road maybe forty years ago. Behind her, was a what looked like she had been collecting trash bags and rags for the forty years. She wore one of those old tie-dyed dresses, with a few _improvements. _Those improvements were ripped up quilts and plastic grocery bags. Her frizzy hair was a grey brown color, like the foam from fresh root beer, tied back with a peace sign bandana. Warts and moles covered her face. When she smiled, she showed exactly three teeth. '_Ugh, who is this repulsive old hippie bag lady_' I asked myself, but of course, the annoying voice had to reply '_That _'Old hippie bag lady'_ is Rome's queen. That, is Lady Juno._'

"It isn't a maintenance tunnel," she confided. "It's the entrance to camp." When she said camp, Percy felt a jolt go up and down his spine. He was from a camp. Maybe this was his home, maybe he would see Annabeth. Even as he thought these things, something felt very wrong. Looking up, he realized the gorgons were still on the roof of the apartment building. Stheno shrieked and pointed in Percy's direction.

"Not much time, young one. You need to make your choice, not much time left." she said while checking her nails.

"With all due respect Lady Juno, what are you talking about a choice?" I asked, much to her shock

He looked up the hill, and the gorgons were _flying_. Great, just perfectly great. "Yes, a choice" She said as if she were in no hurry at all. "You could leave me here at the mercy of Stheno and Euryale and go to the ocean. You would make it there. I can guarantee that. You would have a new life, live to a very old age, and escape the great deal of pain and misery that you would have to face.

Even though I didn't think I would like option two I asked "Or?"

"Or you could carry me to the camp with you"

"Carry you?" She looked pretty heavy, so Percy was hoping she was kidding. "I'd carry you to this camp because...?"

"Because it's a kindness!" she informed him. "Also, if you don't we'll all die, the world as we know will perish and everyone from your old life, destroyed. Of course, you wouldn't remember, and you'd be at the bottom of the sea"

'_I could cast a memory charm on you to give your memories back if you did._' the voice replied in an actually helpful manner, this time.

"If I go to the camp, will my memories eventually come back to me?"

"Eventually, but you should be warned. You will sacrifice much. You will lose the mark of Achilles, you will feel pain, misery and loss beyond anything you have ever even imagined. Although, you would have a chance to have your old life back."

"What about the guards?" I asked '_They wont hurt you._' The voice said again.

**"**Oh, they'll let you in, young one. You can trust them, will you help me?" This was a heck of a test. I hated tests, My life has been one big fill in the blank. Then he thought about the only thing he remembered; Annabeth, finding the only thing in his life he was sure of sounded pretty good, so with that, he made his decision.

* * *

_Review Responses!:_

_G96 Saber: Yes, I know my grammar is horrible. It would've sounded better that way._

_Flames Roast My Smores: I have no idea what you are talking about, but thanks for reading!_

_MaiaSaraye17: Yes, yes he did. I wish luck to Lupa too_

_PJandGLequalsLove: Thanks! This chapter is pretty much the same as the book, but, what can you do? Thanks for reading!_

_the quill12: Thank you! I really don't think it's that great, but thanks! Here is the next update!_

* * *

**Another Chapter! I apologize, because this is pretty much the same exact thing as the book, but It will most definitely get better! Thanks to everyone who has Read, reviewed, favorited, and followed! I don't own PJO or HP. Review, read, favorite and follow! Until tomorrow(Possibly the next day)**

**-BaneOfOriginals**


	10. Welcome To Camp Jupiter

**Harry's POV**

He lifted the old lady (Juno). She was lighter than what the young man expected her to be. He tried to ignore the sour breath and calloused hands clinging to his neck. He made it into the second lane of traffic. A driver yelled at him, but the insult was lost in the wind. Most of the drivers looked irritated, like they had to deal with this stuff all the time here.

The shadow of Stheno, the gorgon, fell over him. She shouted down gleefully "Clever boy! Found a goddess to carry did you?"

"Yeah, so if you could be so kind as to BACK OFF then it would be appreciated!" I yelled back at her. '_Nice one, dude I don't know the name of!_' Said Percy in my head. '_Thanks, and we went over this, my name is Harry. Harry Potter._' I replied back to him.

Off to the left, Euryale yelled "Get both of them. Goddess or not, two prizes are better than one." '_What if she found out there were three of us?_' Percy wondered in his- our- head. '_They wouldn't, unless they tried to eat us, which will not happen!_' I replied back to his absent minded question. I ran to the door in the side of the hill. Juno was starting to _really_ get heavy, it seemed like she was getting heavier and heavier with every step. One of the guards shouted and leveled a bow. I started to panic, I didn't want to die due to arrow in the forehead!

"Wait!" I tried to tell him. Instead of listening to me, he launched the arrow. I waited for the impact to come, but was surprised when I heard a shriek. I opened my eyes to see an arrow sticking out of her. The female guard gestured frantically at me to hurry. I was fifty feet away from the door. Thirty feet. Just when I thought I would make it Euryale shrieked "Gotcha!" I turned to see an arrow thud into her forehead. The gorgon wailed in pain and tumbled into the fast lane, just as a big truck rolled and slammed into her. She just climbed over, plucked out the arrow, and flew off again.

I reached the door "Thanks" I told the guards "Good shot."

The archer protested that it should've killed her and I muttered "Welcome to my world." Then, the girl decided to speak. "Frank, get them inside quick. Those are gorgons!" She said hurriedly. '_You don't say. They've only been chasing me for days._' Percy replied sarcastically.

"Gorgons?" The voice of the archer squeaked. It was hard to tell what he looked like because of the helmet, but he held the form of a wrestler and looked to be fourteen of fifteen. "Will the door hold them?" he asked.

In my arms, Juno cackled, then said "No, it won't. Onward, Percy Jackson!"

The girl guard asked about my name. Then she said I was obviously a demigod and asked who Juno was.. Then said never mind. She told us to get inside, and that she would hold them off. Frank tried to protest. She just yelled at him to go. Frank cursed in what I think was Latin. Then yelled at me to come on.

I was following Frank, when I started staggering under the weight of Juno, who was definitely getting heavier. I really didn't know how Hazel would take on the gorgons by herself, but I was honestly too tired to argue. The tunnel was about the size of a high school corridor. At first, it really did look like a maintenance tunnel, then the lights turned into reed torches, and the cement floor turned into mosaic. I was running when I saw a little square of daylight. Juno was heavier than a pile of sandbags, and her mumbling a lullaby in Latin really didn't help my concentration.

Behind us the gorgons were heard echoing throughout the tunnel. A couple seconds later, Hazel shouted, and I was tempted to dump Juno and run back to help Hazel. The entire corridor shook, and there was the sound of falling stones. The gorgons made the sound that they made when I dropped the bowling balls on them in the Napa Bargain Mart. The end of the tunnel was filled with dust. "Shouldn't we check on Hazel?" I asked. '_Got a little crush have we young Harry?_' Percy asked, and I could just imagine him wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"She'll be fine- I hope." He replied back "She's good underground. Come on, we are almost there!" He said speeding up.

"Almost where?" I asked, even though I knew the answer.

"All roads lead there child, you should know this." She chuckled. 'Detention?' Percy asked.

"Rome?" I asked instead of Percy's smart answer. Juno nodded enthusiastically, then asked who my godly parent was. "Neptune" I replied instantly. Frank gasped and Juno just looked shocked. Finally, they burst out of the end of the tunnel. I froze. Spread out in front of me, was a bowl shaped valley that stretched on for miles. I felt like I stepped into a secret world, because in the center of the valley, right by the lake, was a city of white marble buildings, with red tiled roofs.

"Camp Jupiter" Frank said "We will be safe if we can just-"

Footsteps echoed throughout the tunnel, and Hazel burst out into the light, breathing hard, and covered in stone dust. She lost her helmet, so curly brown hair fell to her shoulders. There were long claw marks from the gorgons on her armor. One of the gorgons tagged her with a fifty percent off sticker. She said that she slowed them down, but we had to go _now. _Frank cursed and said we had to get across the river. Juno then squeezed my neck tighter and said that she couldn't get her dress wet. I bit my tongue, because if this was a test, it was one that I couldn't afford to get an F on.

They finally reached the riverbank, and I felt more powerful. Instead of walking through the water, I told them to go ahead of me. Imagine how shocked they were that instead of splashing through the water, they were walking on it. I ran after they reached the other side. I looked behind me, seeing Euryale and Stheno. Just as I crossed, I made huge fists of water, grabbed the gorgons and slammed them into the ground. They exploded into dust, and when they tried to reform, I just willed the current to go faster. I looked down and realized that I was steaming, literally. It was like the river gave me a bath in the most potent acids. I felt exposed and vulnerable.

"Well that was a lovely trip, thank you, Percy Jackson, for bringing me to Camp Jupiter." One of the girls in the crowd made a chocking sound. She then repeated my name in a question that sounded as if she swallowed acid. I focused on her, hoping to see a familiar face, but was met with the face of a leader, decorated with medals on her breastplate, and she was glaring at me. Juno then went to say that we would have fun together, and then, she changed to Juno. Everybody knelt, but I wasn't going to. Carrying her for so far, I don't think she deserved my respect.

"Juno, huh?" I asked her "Well if I passed your test, can I have my memories and my old life back?" She then proceeded to tell me that it would take time, and I would have to fit in here at camp. She then explained to them the situation. Afterwards, I met up with Frank and Hazel. Frank had two clay flasks, unlabeled, with cork stoppers on them. He gave me a look that said 'We'll talk about it later'

The girl in purple stepped toward me and examined me warily. It looked like she was about to run me through with her dagger. Then, she acted all cold toward me. I asked her if I knew her. She said she was Reyna, the praetor and that she didn't know me, but even a blind man could tell it was a lie. She then said I had to consult the auger, and that she wanted to question me at the principia to decide what to do with me. When I asked her what she meant, she said that they had to decide if I was a soldier for the legion, or if I was an enemy that they had to kill. 'She can't be serious, can she?' Percy asked fearfully. I just solemnly nodded my head. Man, these Romans were tough, but I would find a way to crack them.

* * *

_Review Responses!:_

_MaiaSaraye17: I agree with you on that and I'm glad you found it funny._

_the quill12: I knew Harry could be so annoying, because I wrote it :) and let's just pretend that at Hogwarts Harry took a Greco-Roman mythology elective. Thank you, I didn't think it was my best chapter, but if you guys like it..._

_PjandLGequalsLove: Thank you, and I'm trying to make it more interesting._

* * *

**Another chapter down! I swear, I love writing this. I would like to thank everyone who has read this. Without you, this story would be nothing!**

**I don't own PJO or HP.**

**Read, review, favorite, and follow! Until next time!**

**-BaneOfOriginals**


	11. Octavian gets his ass kicked

**Percy's POV**

I'm not scared of ghosts, which is a good thing. Half the people in camp were ghosts. They were these shimmering purple warrior looking ghosts. Some stood outside of the armory polishing their ghostly blades. Some hung out in the barracks. A ghost boy chased a ghost dog all the way down the street. At the stables, a big red dude with the head of a wolf guarded a bunch of.. Unicorns?

Nobody around camp paid any attention to the ghosts. As Percy's group walked by, led by Reyna, all of them stopped what they were doing and stared at Percy angrily. The little boy that was chasing the dog shrieked what sounded suspiciously like "Greggus" then turned invisible. After a long explanation of house gods, I said probably the stupidest thing ever. "That ghost kid called me Greggus, my name isn't Greg.." In his head Harry said "_Graecus, an insult to Greeks. You are a Greek, but when in Rome, do as the Romans do._' He told me seriously. '_If I'm a Greek, why the Hades am I in a Roman camp?_' I asked with a deathly calm edge to my voice. '_Hera swapped you and Jason. Jason was the leader of this camp, as you were the leader of Camp Half-Blood_.' Camp Half-Blood... It sent a wistful feeling through my body, and I could remember a big farm house and a cluster of unusual cabins.

'_Why did Hera have to take my memories? I mean, I can keep a great poker face. This one time..._' I trailed off, just remembering that I didn't remember*. I heard silent chuckles in my head. '_Do you not remember? Of course you do not remember. Anyway, you had a horrible poker face. I remember us playing poker with some of the Hermes cabin. You lost like twenty bucks to Conner and Travis_.' He replied to me snickering. I tuned back into the conversation to Frank sounding worried and saying I wouldn't worry about it.

We came across a road sign that labeled the main gates as Via Praetoria. Another rad cutting through camp was labeled Via Principalis. Then were the hand painted signs. Signs like: Berkeley 5 miles, New Rome 1 mile, Old Rome 7,280 miles, Hades 2,310 miles (Pointing straight down.), Reno 208 miles, and Certain death You are here! '_Ya know, for certain death, this place looks pretty neat._' Harry said in a musing manner, in my head.

Along the town, rows and rows of shops advertised necessities like food, armor, weapons, coffee, gladiator stuff, and a toga rental shop. There was a chariot dealership with a sign out saying no Denarii down on a Caesar XLS with Antilock Brakes chariot. At one corner of the crossroads stood the most impressive building – a two-story wedge of white marble with a columned portico like an old-fashioned bank. Roman guards stood out front. Over the doorway hung a big purple banner with the gold letters SPQR embroidered inside a laurel wreath. "Your Headquarters?" I asked Reyna. She turned to me with cold and hostile eyes and said that the large building was in fact called the Principia. She looked at the crowd of people that followed us and said that they were to get back to their duties and that she would give all of them an update at evening muster and that they had war games after dinner.

The thought of dinner made my stomach rumble quite loudly, causing a few people to chuckle. The scent of the food from the dining hall made my mouth water very badly. The bakery also smelled highly intoxicating but I doubted that Reyna would let me get an order to go from that muffin shop. The crowed dispersed, albeit grudgingly and reluctantly. Some muttered stuff about my chances, saying things like; He is so dead, Would be those two who found him, and yeah, let him join the fifth cohort, the wonderful place for Greeks and geeks. Several kids started laughing, until Reyna scowled and they ran away like a bunch of scared little wimps.

"Hazel, come with us, I want to hear your report about what happened at the gates." Reyna said.

"Me too?" Frank said "Percy was like a badass at the river, and I can give you a personal report on how bad the gorgon's breath was." He said the last part in a disgusted manner.

Reyna gave Frank a very harsh look, but surprisingly enough, he didn't even waver in confidence. Then Reyna said "Need I remind you, Frank Zhang, that you are still on Probatio yourself. You have certainly caused enough trouble this week already." This kind of pissed me off, because she was just standing there insulting him while he probably didn't even do anything bad.

"Damn, you Romans are tough ones. Come on, let Franky boy here come with, I need him to recount my tale of meeting them. Hazel is bound to forget something in there, no offense, Hazel" I said at the angry look she was giving me, while Frank was giving me one of gratitude, then it morphed into a grin. At last, he said "Well Reyna, I'm just going to be_ Frank _with you*" He said, with a grin "This tale will be hard to recount from just any one person."

Suddenly from behind me, I heard a high nasally voice say "Well, well. Have another loser for the Fifth Cohort?" I turned around and almost busted out laughing. He was thinner than a scarecrow with greasy and shaggy blonde hair.

"Get out of here, blondie" I said "You don't want none of this."

"I bet you can't back that up with a duel can you? Do you even have a weapon?" I pulled riptide out of my pocket. He rolled his eyes and said "What? Are you going to scribble me to death- WHAT THE HELL?!" He said the last part when I uncapped my lethal ball point pen.

"Still got the balls to face me blondie? I guarantee that you will not do well to pick on me or Frank or Hazel. So, what do you say? Are you going to be a man and face me?" Upon hearing this, Octavian became red in the face with rage. Drawing his imperial golden sword, he charged at me. I spun to the side quickly, and put my leg out to trip him. He got up quickly and charged with an overhead strike. Seeing this, I pushed my hand up and pushed his blade to the side, causing him to stumble. Taking pity, and getting tired of playing, I spun and hit the back of his head with the hilt of Riptide. Immediately, he dropped to the ground, unconscious.

"Holy Hell! How did you do that" I turned to see a shocked Frank, a thoughtful Hazel, and a growling Reyna.

* * *

_Review Responses!:_

_MaiaSaraye17: Slight? Percy/Harry is going to put a HUGE dent in her plan! Thanks for reading & Reviewing!_

_Guest: Thanks! I actually like writing this!_

* * *

**Sorry for not updating yesterday, but I was lazy, and had a bit of writers block. Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, favorited, or followed. I love you guys. Also, this chapter is dedicated to my friend Lexie. She'll know who she is. Anyway, review and tell me what you think. Good? Bad? Ugly? Don't forget to review, follow, and favorite!**

**I do not own PJO or HP, Rick Riordan and JK Rowling do **

**Until next time!**

**-BaneOfOriginals**


	12. Busted!

**Harry's POV**

I turned to see them standing there. They looked thoughtful, shocked, and pissed. I just smirked and said "I am a pretty amazing sword fighter." Then, Hazel bet me I couldn't beat Reyna. I accepted the bet eagerly. Reyna said that I had one last chance to back out. I denied and pulled out my lethal ball point pen, Riptide. She pulled out an imperial golden Gladius. She got into a ready position, and waved her hand in a 'Bring it on' motion. Being the smarter combat trained person, I stood in a defensive position, and I waited for her to make the first move. I did not have to wait for long, as she got a tad bit impatient and charged me.

I have to admit, Reyna was actually a very skilled warrior. Too bad for her, because I am almost certain that I am more skilled. She tried to impale me through the stomach, but I parried with Riptide. She started attacking ferociously. After ten minutes, and not even one hit on me, she started going with renewed vigor. Every time our blades clashed, sparks flew everywhere. Every time they clashed, it felt like an earthquake. Then, something unexpected happened. She got a lucky strike in. She swung a strike that would've cut my head off, but instead it hit, and her blade snapped in half.

She looked at me wide eyed for a second, while I was just as confused as she was. She then glared at me and made way to punch me square in the jaw. As soon as her fist connected, she cried out in pain. She fell to the ground, clutching her right hand, and had it cradled tightly up against her chest. Hazel was at her side immediately, carefully inspecting her hand. After a minute of inspecting Hazel announced that it was broken. Hazel stood up and glared at me. She pulled out an imperial gold Spatha, a cavalry sword. She charged me and I did the only natural thing, when she got close enough, I bent down, waited until she was right there, and lifted up. Doing this successfully flipped her over my shoulder.

Looking over, I saw Frank charging at me too. '_Damn, are these guys ever going to let up?_' I asked myself, not expecting Percy to reply. Instead, he said '_I don't think so, you broke that Reyna chick's hand. Of course, they are not going to let up anytime soon._' Frank made a wild stab at my chest. Knowing what happened before, I just let it hit me. I stumbled back from the initial strength put into the blow. You can imagine that he was pretty surprised when, instead of impaling me through the chest, his blade just bent at a rather odd angle. I knelt down beside Reyna and told Hazel to get me a bucket of water. After looking at me oddly, she hurried off to get the bucket of water. After a couple of moments, Hazel hurried back in with a small bucket of water in her right hand and a cloth in her left.

She handed me the bucket and the cloth and looked at me expectantly. I just dipped my hand in and took Reyna's hand in my own. She glared at me, then her eyes widened. The reason is, I was focusing very hard. Imagining the water covering her hand and repairing her bones and skin. After a moment, her hand was perfectly fine and healed. She was still on the ground, so being the natural charmer I am, I leaned down and gave her a small, tiny, peck on the lips. She stared at me with wide eyes when I pulled away. Looking over, I saw Hazel and Frank with similar expressions. My guess is that random first day recruits did not usually kiss the Praetor of Camp Jupiter. Reyna then turned angry. She got up and kicked me on my back with the bottom of her foot connecting with my chest.

I leaned up just in time to see her foot coming down toward my face. I rolled over, with Reyna's foot barely missing my nose. I got up and told Frank and Hazel to leave. They obliged, albeit begrudgingly. As soon as they got out, I pecked Reyna on the lips again. '_Man, you sir are a player. How many girls are you going to get while in my body?_' Asked a very amused sounding Percy. '_Just one, and besides, imagine how Annabeth will react when she sees me kissing Reyna in your body!_' I said with a slightly evil undertone.

Reyna looked down right murderous. I decided that I should explain the very many things that needed explaining for the last long while of my life. I sat her down and started explaining everything. After a long hour of explaining everything from the Wizards to the Greeks, I finally finished. She looked shocked to say the least. When I leaned in, she met me halfway. We stayed like that for a few moments, until a voice interrupted.

"Oh, Percy, you just wait till I tell Annabeth! She's going to be _pissed_!" Looking behind me, I saw a boy with olive skin, that was very pale. He had midnight black hair, a skull ring, and a black sword strapped to his side. He was wearing all black, covered by a beat up looking aviators jacket. Percy mentioned him before.

"Go away Nico, Annabeth will understand."

* * *

_Review Responses!:_

_MaiaSaraye: Exactly what I thought! I thought he needed to get his ass kicked!_

_thatravenclawgirl: I'm 15, 16 in december. I like this story too! lol, what I meant was, I like writing it. Keep on writing your stories!_

_G96 Saber: It will be getting quite interesting soon. I tried to make longer chapters, but it is kinda hard for me to._

_OSG loves to read: I'm glad you like it. Well, here's another chapter. I usually update everyday._

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter.. I just wanted to get in some Harry/Reyna. Don't forget to review, and tell me what you think! Thanks to everyone who has Read, reviewed, followed or favorited! This chapter is dedicated to my two friends and helpers Lexie and Natalie! They are great! In other news, check these stories out! Soul Eater: Rise of the SWA by MaiaSaraye17 and When Lightning Meets the Sea by thatravenclawgirl! Both are great stories! I don't own HP or PJO. Until next time!**

**Read, review, favorite, and follow!**

**-BaneOfOriginals.**


	13. So Sorry!

Yes, I know. I hate these things too, when you are waiting for a chapter and they post up stupid ANs, but this is important. This story is now going to be updated every other day now, instead of every day. I'm a sophomore and believe it or not, I get a lot of homework. Just wanted to tell you guys that. This story has been distracting me a bit. Anyway, I'm sorry, and I hope you will still read this. I love you guys. You all are amazing.

-BaneOfOriginals


	14. (The Real Ch 13!) You Should Be Dead!

Percy's POV

I pulled away from Reyna, only to see a boy in black with olive skin. He had on a too big aviators jacket on. He looked like the literal walking dead. "Hi, I'm Percy. You look familiar... Where have I seen you before?" I asked him, though the last part was directed to myself instead of him.

"That's Nico DiAngelo, you probably never have met him before. The world has a lot of people that may or may not look like him, after all, I've seen someone who looked exactly like you. When you got here, I thought it was him, instead of it being you." Reyna said to me. Then, she turned to the boy, Nico. "This is Percy Jackson, a new recruit for the Twelfth Legion Fulminata. Percy this is Nico DiAngelo, the Ambassador of Pluto. Now that you two have met, who's Annabeth, Nico?" Reyna asked the now paler than before Nico. He got a look of panic on his face. Hazel then came in and said that I needed to get cleaned up. At this, Nico looked more relieved than I have ever seen anyone.

"Nico! What are you doing here?!" Hazel asked him in a very excited sounding tone, that even I could pick up a mile away. He said that he was here to oversee the 'War Games'. Hazel then remembered that I was still here and said "You should get washed up in the baths. After that go to Octavian, he's the auger of this camp. When you're done with all of that, go to the mess hall so we can eat and prepare for the upcoming war games that are supposed to happen tonight. You can go with me and Frank in the fifth cohort. We may not be the best, but we are going to win this thing tonight. The first and second cohorts will not even know what hit them." She said the last part with a sadistic looking grin.

With that looney looking grin, she led me to the shower houses in the Roman baths. I immediately stripped of my tattered clothes and put a towel around my waist. I peeked my head out of the curtain and saw Hazel smiling a very kind looking smile holding a purple shirt, some faded black jeans, a pair of boxers, and a pair of black socks. At the boxers, I blushed. Seeing this Hazel just snorted and walked out of the showers. I just sat there, reveling in the heat of the water. The water always soothed me. It was probably part of being a son of the god of the sea. After about twenty minutes in the showers just relaxing, I dried off my self and got dressed.

The purple shirt was a little tight. It showed off all of my muscles from years and years of swimming. I was muscular, but not overly so. Not so much muscle that it would be revolting like the Ares cabin back at Camp Half-Blood. After I got dressed, I went out of the shower rooms. Seeing Hazel waiting there with a very impatient look on her face, I walked up to her. "Jesus, Percy, I know you are the son of Neptune, but who in my father's name needs to take a thirty minute shower? I mean, I only have to take like a ten minute shower, then I'm perfectly fine for the rest of the day. Come on, we still have to see Octavian, no matter how much I really don't like him and want to kill the little weasel" She said, and muttering the last part to herself. We walked until we came to a large temple looking building. Saying some choice curse words in my head, I walked in.

What I saw was not anything like what I had in mind. Octavian in all his glory stood on the altar, cutting open stuffed animals, and started spilling the stuffing out of them into a fire. I walked up cautiously and tapped the stuffed animal murderer on the shoulder, which made the auger whirl around with his dagger pressed to my neck. Seeing who I was he pressed the dagger in harder. I just smirked and stepped forward, making Octavian step back. I just kept stepping forward until he stopped and held his dagger firm. What he was expecting was for me to impale my throat on the dagger. What happened was not what he expected. As soon as it was pressed hard into my throat, the blade snapped. He looked at me wide eyed. "What are you?!" He demanded.

"I am a human.. Duh. I am Percy Jackson, I believe we met earlier" I said cheekily, while holding out my hand. The auger just looked at it in disgust, as if he could not believe that I wanted him to actually shake his hand. "Reyna and Hazel sent me here to get my auguries read. Reyna also said that she wanted absolutely no cheating." I told him, taking my hand back. He growled, then grabbed a Panda Pillow Pet (As seen on TV). He slashed open the gut of the fluffy pillow and spilled it in the fire. After watching for only a few seconds, the auger gasped and moved back quickly.

He looked over at me in fear and said "You, you should be dead. You will save us and the world as we know it."

* * *

**_Review Responses!:_**

**_thatravenclawgirl: I like this story too XD. As I said yesterday, I am cutting back the updates to every other day, instead of everyday._**

**_MaiaSaraye17: Don't worry, Harry will explain to Annabeth later. Also, they will be getting more swords.._**

**_Guest: Thank you, and yes, I know that I have messed up in this a little bit. Please don't stab me. I wouldn't be able to update anymore!_**

**_Silver Heart11DOOM: Thank you! It will be updated every other day._**

**_Narjiro: Thanks. I just personally hate it when the updates get cut back on some _**

**_stories, so I had to apologize in advance. I won't lose the story line. I have already got it all planned in ma noggin._**

**_Xby: I thank you for reading! Thank you for thinking it's awesome! I don't know about good work but... Whatever floats your goat._**

* * *

**Again, I am sorry for anyone who was awaiting an update yesterday. With all the homework and tests that I have nowadays, I think that I'm lucky to be able to update every other day. Also, if any of you like Rock, check out Lorene Drive's: Out Alive or Stone Washed. They are great songs! This chapter is dedicated to my friends, Lexie and Nat. You guys are great. Thank you for helping get The Merge to 5,000 views! I also thank everybody that has: Read, reviewed, favorited or followed! Keep it going! I love you guys! Until next time!**

**-BaneOfOriginals**


	15. War Games

Percy's POV

"What do you mean, 'save us and the world as we know it' because it kind of sounds like just a teeny bit super ominous." I asked the Auger still looking towards me with wide eyes. He just stood there gaping at me open mouthed. After about two minutes of the constant wide eyed, open mouthed gaping, I snapped my fingers in front of his face. "Dude, you are seriously starting to creep me out. Come on, say something and for the love of Neptune, quit staring at me like I grew another head!" I yelled to him.

His mouth snapped shut, while his eyes went back to their normal size. "You, you are a living legend." He told me. "I wish I could be more like you. People, they see what they want to see. When they see a skinny Augur using his tongue instead of sword, _they _see a disgrace for a Roman, what _I _see? _I _see a scared little boy, running for his life from his drunk father and almost nonexistent mother. I see myself as a child, because I _want_ to be a child again." He said, nearing tears. Despite what others thought, I actually felt sorry for the guy.

"Look, as much as that sounds like a shit deal, that really does not permit you to be a grade A asshole douche bag to everyone else. Make it right. If you don't, you will eventually regret it. You have to play nice, and when the fight comes you have got to risk it all. After all, as many people have said 'You got to risk it to get the biscuit' So, go with those wise words, use them. Make the best of it." I said, finishing the speech with a long sad gaze.

For some reason, I knew what I was talking about. I knew what it was like. With those parting words, I went to tell the results to Reyna. She was kinda surprised by it, but accepted it nonetheless. Just as I was about to tell her a little more about my oh so difficult and very tragic adventures when the alarm for dinner rang, effectively cutting me off from my tale of the quest for Zeus' Master Bolt. Reyna got up and started to walk away, so I just followed the Roman praetor to the mess hall.

Once I got there I saw a bunch of people eating and chatting. I got my food and sat down by a Roman legionnaire that I recognized as a guy named Dakota, who had blood red lips, that looked like one of the sparkly vampires out of that chick flick, Twilight. Everyone knew the real reason behind the red lips though. He drank cherry kool aid every chance he could. Except when he made it, it had about ten times the usual amount of sugar in it. This caused his ADHD to go on hyperdrive, and he appeared drunk, instead of sugar high.

He was talking to his crush. A daughter of Apollo, named Gwen. Seeing this, I left them alone and started to dig into my food. Soon enough, the food was gone, and I was sitting by Hazel and Frank. In mere minutes, the horn sounded for the war games. I just followed Hazel and Frank to where we were going. We soon ended up in the Field of Mars, where the war games were held.

"So, how do we do this?" I asked Hazel who was looking around in slight nervousness. I soon realized why. It was the third, the fourth, and the fifth cohort against the second and first cohort. The second and first cohort were claimed to be the best in the whole of Camp Jupiter. I would have to change that by making a name for the fifth cohort. Starting now, during the war games. I talked to some of the superior officers who told me, Hazel, and Frank to just do whatever. Yeah, like I would listen to that command.

I quickly told Hazel and Frank of the plan. We would find an underground tunnel and with Hazel's power, we would navigate it. Right up to the second and first's wall. Then we would use Frank's special ladder arrows to scale the wall. Once there we would get the objective. With the plan, we quickly found one of the tunnels and using Hazel's power navigated it right to the wall. Once there, we climbed out only to be met by water cannons pointed right at us. The legionnaire just smirked with an expression that clearly said 'Hope you're thirsty'. I just smirked right back when he pulled the trigger on the cannon and nothing happened.

He looked down at the cannon confused. That was when he noticed that the barrel was definitely swelling. Seeing this, the legionnaire dove over the side of the ten foot wall yelling at his comrades to do the same. Soon enough, all of the water cannons exploded showering water everywhere. I signaled Frank to shoot his ladder arrow. Out of nowhere, a ladder appeared going at a forty five degree slant to the top of the wall.

"Well, Frank, what are you waiting for? You shot it, so you climb. Be the first to the top." I told Frank, who looked at me in a disbelieving manner. Quickly deciding against arguing, Frank started to climb. Soon enough, we were all at the top, with Frank shooting tangling arrows at everyone, effectively tying them all up. I was like a demon the way I fought with all my grace. Soon enough, we were all holding the objectives.

Everybody was cheering, when suddenly almost everybody gasped, looking behind us. I turned quickly, and immediately saw why everybody gasped.

* * *

_ Review Responses._

_Mikeaerusan: Well, I have no idea what Sliders is, but, I will try to keep that in mind._

_Frostfire613: If it really bothers you, as much as I hate to say it, don't read it. I didn't really read the HP books, although, I did watch most of the movies. The only reason I know PJO better, is that I have read each of the books a couple times._

* * *

**Well, long time no see guys. I guess, I really need to update sooner next time. I wont promise to update right away, but I wont take a VERY long time to update either. Thanks to everybody who has kept on reading this, even though most of you probably thought that I wouldn't update. I would also like to thank everyone who has reviewed, read, favorited, and fallowed. Keep it up! Until next time!**

**-BaneOfOriginals**


End file.
